


【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十一）》

by stonelou



Category: Bucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonelou/pseuds/stonelou
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬/锤基】《强制出轨（十一）》

♥本章预告：  
本章盾明白了自己的心意，像包子告白，这大概是盾冬虐的最后一章了吧。锤基组下一章是坦白局，这一章做个铺垫。

1、斯蒂文也闭着眼睛在假寐，倒不是像巴基一样为了躲避，而是因为一种满足的疲惫。不是身体上的，而是心理上的。就像一个漂泊多年的旅人终于回到了家，家里温暖柔软的床被，让他在风雨霜寒中冷冻多时的神经都放松下来，倦怠就无声无息地侵入每一根血管，让贲张的肌肉丧失了本来的力度。他抱着巴基，感受着巴基包裹着他，就像一柄在战场上劈砍厮杀了多年的刀，终于找到了他的刀鞘，从此他不管孤独、悲伤还是痛苦，都有了一个可以回去的地方。

2、狂欢的幻境终归于孤寂的虚无，索尔怎么舍得洛基，将自己放逐。

渣文笔还是想要小红心小蓝手和评论，捂脸（*）爱你们Σ(|||▽||| )，谢谢一直的支持！

♥设定：4结束后，斯蒂文没有留在过去，而是选择完成任务后回到现在继续担任美队一职。“触发词4倍剂量的肌肉松弛剂，保证其不具威胁性。后在斯塔克大楼门口的一家甜品店工作。

巴基和洛基都想放下过去，开始新的生活，所以选择在一起，尽管明知道不够爱。

霜冬真结婚，真出轨。闺蜜组有👄，无🚗。

盾黑化，盾锤冬不傻白，基不女王。he。

——————————————————————————

半上午的阳光穿过半透明的纱制窗帘温柔地覆盖在斯蒂文和巴基裸露的肌肤上，斑斑驳驳的光影像是无声挥动着翅膀的闪光的蝴蝶，在两人的肩头脸侧印下一个个小心翼翼的吻。

斯蒂文一双铁臂箍着巴基的腰，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。赤裸的胸膛与光洁的脊背相贴，斯蒂文悠长的呼吸轻轻拂过巴基冒着些青短发茬的后颈。

巴基醒来的时候，斯蒂文还软软的赖在他的身体里，后面传来的湿湿黏黏的酸痛，让他感觉羞愧不已，两颊飞上红晕。想到昨天的事情，他脑子糊涂起来，混混沌沌的不知道如何是好，干脆就重新闭上眼睛装死，突然变得急促的呼吸和狂跳不止的心跳声却瞒不过醒来多时的斯蒂文。

斯蒂文也闭着眼睛在假寐，倒不是像巴基一样为了躲避，而是因为一种满足的疲惫。不是身体上的，而是心理上的。就像一个漂泊多年的旅人终于回到了家，家里温暖柔软的床被，让他在风雨霜寒中冷冻多时的神经都放松下来，倦怠就无声无息地侵入每一根血管，让贲张的肌肉丧失了本来的力度。他抱着巴基，感受着巴基包裹着他，就像一柄在战场上劈砍厮杀了多年的刀，终于找到了他的刀鞘，从此他不管孤独、悲伤还是痛苦，都有了一个可以回去的地方。

他忽然开始理解巴基，理解他的疏离，理解他的拒绝，理解他对洛基一次一次的容忍，一次一次的妥协。如果，现在他心脏中那些涨得让他快要落泪的，不顾一切、不计后果的情感可以称作爱情，那他不得不承认爱情可怕的摧毁力，让自己心甘情愿成为一个俘虏，在这个名为巴基-巴恩斯的男人面前丧失了一切的原则。

又赖了好一会，巴基装睡装着装着又睡过去了一回。斯蒂文一双蓝眼睛把他上上下下“吃”干净了好几回，终于恋恋不舍地打算把他叫醒。他动作小心地扳过巴基的肩膀，支起身子凑上去吻他，一条灵活的舌头没有受到多大的阻拦就溜进了巴基温暖的口腔，暧昧流连地游走。巴基被吻得喘不过气来，半梦半醒地用绵软无力的手去推他，斯蒂文却霸道地用大手扣住了巴基的后脑勺，强硬地加深了这个吻，动作也不似方才轻柔，而是大刀阔斧、风残云卷，把巴基吻了个清醒。

一吻结束，两个人都有点气息不稳，巴基可以感觉到身体里面的家伙又开始变得滚烫坚硬起来。他脑子一慌，不管不顾的掀开被子跳起来，下一秒却双腿一软，跪在地上。

听到“咚”的一声，斯蒂文眉头皱起来，却没有说什么。他下床，光着身子，晃着沉甸甸的大宝贝走到巴基身边，把他打横抱起来抱在怀里，迈着步子，走向浴室。

智能浴缸不要几秒钟就放好了温度适宜的水，水汽茵茵晕晕，让慌乱的巴基莫名的，安心了一些。斯蒂文把巴基放在浴缸的一头，自己长腿一迈，正面对着他，坐在浴缸的另一头。浴缸买的匆忙，不是定做的，市面上最大的尺寸要装下两个高大的男人，还是略显局促了。巴基曲起大腿，双手环抱着自己的膝盖，热水漫过他的胸膛，沿着浴缸边溢出来，斯蒂文也缩起长腿，用粗糙的脚掌坏心地压着他的脚背。

“你在想什么？”斯蒂文问，声音温柔。

“我……”巴基张嘴想说些什么，停顿了一下，最后却摇了摇头“没。”

“骗人。”斯蒂文挑了挑眉，竟带上了些罕见的孩子气——只有在巴基面前才会流露出的真性情，“你在想该怎么办，在想我为什么要这样做，在想以后我们要怎么办，在想什么别人会怎么看我们，在想你的洛基，是不是？”

巴基被看穿心事，带着些埋怨地瞟了他一眼，默认。

“我也不知道，巴基。”斯蒂文说“我也不知道我为什么要这样做，不知道以后要怎么办。”

“我感觉我自己疯了有一阵了，好一阵子了，你说……，你说……”斯蒂文哽咽了一下，“你说是不是因为我一直都很爱你，但是自己都不知道呢？”

斯蒂文深深吸了一口气，憋在嘴里，想要忍住眼泪，却看到巴基那一头的清水被几滴晶莹搅起了涟漪。那一圈圈圆形的波浪在斯蒂文心里掀起汹涌的狂潮，他发现其实他从来都没有认清过自己。

斯蒂文的话，让巴基的眼泪在一瞬间夺眶而出。他也想要啊，和他所爱的人在一起，光明正大，义正言辞的。从孩提到成人，从幼稚到深沉，他们曾一起光着脚丫跑过布鲁克林的麦田，溅起一身的泥泞；也曾扛着枪支大炮，在烽火弥漫的战场冲锋陷阵。一直以来，他们是最亲密的朋友，是最忠诚的战友，他们共享快乐、分担苦涩，他们是世界上最了解彼此的人，有着毫无保留的信任。

但是，为什么命运对他苛刻如此，残酷如此呢？为什么现实要用那么多猝不及防的曲折来粉碎他哪怕是最卑微的梦境呢？如今他双手满是血污，被一条条性命重债压弯脊骨，在一双双痛失至亲的仇恨的双眼下，承受着内心的拷问，灵魂的鞭挞。他想忘，但他不敢忘，他想放下，但他觉得他不配放下。他心中有斯蒂文，也有无数刀下亡魂，他是军人，他亦是屠夫，他逃过外界的追责，逃不过自我的审判。

他恨自己的曾经，恨自己的懦弱，恨自己的反反复复、放不下，恨自己不敢伸手抱住斯蒂文，也恨自己不甘就此将斯蒂文远远推开。他哭着，无比委屈的，疯狂地，大声地，像是要流尽这些年的眼泪，像是要咆哮出这么多年的心酸。他一边哭着，一边用头撞向浴室的陶瓷壁，清脆的碰撞声嗑在斯蒂文心里，简直要让这个高大的男人心疼的化成碎片。

“对不起，别这样，别这样。”斯蒂文猛地起身，跪在浴缸里，把巴基的头摁在自己怀中，紧紧的。巴基的额头上，落下一滴滚烫的眼泪，然后又是一滴。

时间像是静止了一样，两个肌肉发达的男人相拥在浴缸里，像是两个共生的婴儿，那么脆弱，那么悲伤。

午后的阳光把阿尔卑斯山峰的雪照的闪闪发光，白茫茫的世界被一群群彩色的身影割裂，在寒冷和寂寥中高调宣示着凡人的欢喜，洛基被裹得严严实实的，像一只吃饱喝足的北极熊，被笨拙地牵着，穿过纷扰的人群。

“我对这些低智商的东西没有一点点的兴趣。”洛基有些刻薄地耸了耸鼻子，眼睛却是闪闪亮亮的，从厚厚的红色围巾和毛线帽子的缝隙之间射出来。洛基的身体越发不好了，从药物中恢复的痛苦，让他的精神崩溃，也让他的身体剥去了掩饰的强壮，展现出真实的虚弱和病态。

索尔呵呵笑了一声，从滑雪场的工作人员那里租来一个大号的雪圈，把洛基扔进去。

“不不不不不不，你怎么敢，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”洛基威胁的话还没有说完，就被索尔一脚踹下了滑雪道，化为起伏在白色世界里的一个红色的身影。

索尔无声的念了一个口诀，消失在原地。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”洛基还在扯着嗓子大喊着，他被大法师禁锢了法力，现在比一个凡人还要脆弱。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”一阵更高亢的叫喊声从洛基身后响起，吓得他都忘记了自己要喊，呆呆地愣坐在雪圈里。

如果他没听错，这个像疯子一样扯着嗓子大喊的男人，怕不是自己的哥哥，阿斯加德的国王，索尔。他？返老还童了？

索尔两条大腿夹在洛基的两侧，双手抱着洛基的腰。

“怎么不喊了？多有意思啊？”索尔在洛基耳边说，声音被巨大的风吹得支离破碎。

“你到底想干什么？”洛基问。

他不懂，真的，他不懂，他难以理解，为什么这个男人，说放下一切，就放下一切了，陪着他，游历山川大海，浏览瑰丽山河。他不懂索尔想要什么。

“我想带你，感受现实的欢喜。”索尔说，淡蓝色的瞳孔里映着万丈白雪，像是在对天地许下的一个纠缠一生的誓言。

索尔带洛基去看自然的美丽，去闻真实的花香；带洛基走过默默无闻的市井小巷，去探索平凡中的真实动人。索尔想让洛基知道，真实的世界里，不仅有痛苦，不仅有悲伤，还有简单的，触手可及的幸福和快乐。他想让洛基知道，尽管真实的世界里，没有那么多极端的，可以轻易得到的高潮，但是真实的世界有着可以触摸到的万物，有着无限的可能，有着一个个真诚的，相互联系的人。

狂欢的幻境终归于孤寂的虚无，索尔怎么舍得洛基，将自己放逐。

凌冽的寒风刮过雪道，扬起一片白色的雪雾，洛基的口鼻掩在围巾里，透明的护目镜上满是水雾，护目镜下的绿色眼睛揉进了枫叶红色的纹理，流淌着山溪清澈的泪珠。

“但真实的世界里，没有你啊，没有，你。”洛基撕心裂肺地大喊起来，不管不顾地转过身去，强硬地吻上了索尔。

两个人的嘴唇猛地撞在一起，收不住力道，被牙齿嗑出一丝丝血腥。洛基攀着索尔的肩膀气喘吁吁地抱着他乱啃，毫无章法，毫无技巧，由着内心爆炸的情感和身体的本能操纵自己。

索尔也浑身颤抖起来，埋在羽绒服的脖子充血涨红，蓝色的眼睛里爆出血丝。这个吻简直要燃烧光他一个多月以来所有的克制，他多想就在这里将这个虚弱、苍白但美丽的惊心动魄的男人生吞活剥，拆骨入腹。他甚至觉得自己可能要控制不住自己，在这里把这个男人用最粗野的方式，吃掉，饮其热血，食其皮肉，以追求灵肉的合一。

索尔猛地往右侧一倒，整个人跌进雪堆里。洛基被留在雪圈里，在引力的作用下，越滑越远，消失在索尔的视线。

洛基在雪圈里抑制不住地哭泣起来，你还是不要我。

现实再好，没有你，哪里来的幸福快乐。我宁愿在梦里死去。


End file.
